


Good girls (and boys)

by ravenclaw5sos (orphan_account)



Series: Muke fanfictions based off 5SOS songs [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, but that's a lie, luke is the new boy, luke thinks hes cute, michael is a good boy, school muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy was watching him from across the room; a very, very attractive boy. He had bright blue hair, which partly fell into his emerald eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were alight with glimmers of something Luke couldn't describe- happiness, maybe, music and love and enthusiasm. He had pale skin that contrasted perfectly with the black tattoo displayed on his arms, the writing of which Luke could make out ever so slightly- 'To The Moon'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good girls (and boys)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) So here is the second fanfic of the series, hope you enjoy it! x

"Well, everyone, this is Luke Hemmings. He's new to our school, please be nice to him and don't traumatise him on his first day." Luke awkwardly smiled at the blank faces in front of him, before the teacher gestured for him to take a seat near the back. 

It was Lukes first day at his new school, and he was nervous beyond belief. He had no friends, no knowledge of where anything was or who anyone was in this place- it was like landing on a whole new planet, in his opinion. He sighed as he sat down at the wooden desk, ignoring the glances of scorn from the people around him. 

They were about halfway through the lesson when Luke started to get the feeling he was being watched. He shook it off, thinking that maybe it was just because he was so on edge about being the new guy- but after being so sure that eyes were on him, Luke glanced up. 

A boy was watching him from across the room; a very, very attractive boy. He had bright blue hair, which partly fell into his emerald eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were alight with glimmers of something Luke couldn't describe- happiness, maybe, music and love and enthusiasm. He had pale skin that contrasted perfectly with the black tattoo displayed on his arms, the writing of which Luke could make out ever so slightly- 'To The Moon'. 

The boy smiled at him, a genuine smile, not an arrogant smirk or scornful snigger, and looked away. Luke decided that he liked him, whoever he was. A couple of seconds later, the teachers voice pierced Lukes daydream of the cute guy. "Michael! Would you like to tell us exactly why you're turning round to talk to Luke?" Michael seemed to be the very boy Luke had noticed seconds before, as he jumped and looked at the teacher with wide eyes. "Um, no, Miss. Just...saying hello." This aroused a giggle of several classmates around the room, and a boy with hazel, curly hair and warm eyes muttered 'Seducing him, more like." 

Michael blushed and looked down once more. "Shut up, Ash", he murmured, but there was a hint of teasing in his tone of voice, alongside a grin on his face, and Luke realised that 'Ash' was probably friends with Michael. 

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Michael was constantly putting up his hand to answer questions- seeming to be one of the smarter people in the class-, getting praised by the teacher, and even getting ask for help by other students when they were writing essays at the end of the lesson. Due to all this, Luke took to the assumption that Michael was one of the good boys. 

Oh, how wrong he was.

Later on that day, it was dark outside and Luke was walking home after his guitar lesson. The street lamps were illuminating a golden glow, and stars in the sky seemed like angels thrown into a black veil of darkness. 

When he was about ten minutes away from his home, he stopped to admire some graffiti. He always had a secret fascination of street art, and he wished people would take more appreciation of it, rather than rolling their eyes and commenting on how 'some teens only cared about vandalising nowadays'.

It was an electric guitar, surrounded by names of bands and solo artists, with lyrics and song titles making up the strings of the guitar to complete it all. As Luke walked closer to read some of the lyrics, someone spoke from behind him. 

"You like it, hm?" Luke jumped out of his skin, his entire body freezing and his heart stopping. He spun around, only to collide with the speaker. The person laughed and helped him stand up straight again, before stepping back and grinning. A boy with bright blue hair and lively eyes and a black tattoo- Michael. 

Damn, Luke thought. Damn. He looked good. Like, really good. He was wearing a black beanie, ripped skinny jeans, black converse, and a grey top with the band name 'Iron Maiden' printed on it. 

"M-Michael?" Luke stuttered. Why was he here? Out in the darkness of the evening, when surely he should be at home, studying or something? Michael winked at him and showed him his hands- or rather, what was in his hands.

Paint spray cans. Blue and red, the same colours of the graffi- "Wait. This...you did this?" Michael smirked and nodded, causing Luke to gape at him. Michael, good boy Michael who was ridiculously smart and sweet and helped everyone and was the teachers pet...a graffiti artist?

Luke realised he probably looked like an idiot with his mouth open and his eyes wide, so he turned away, looking back at the painting with a smile. "It's beautiful, Michael. I can't believe you did it, you seemed so...well, innocent, at school." Michael chuckled and it was a lovely, pretty noise, and Luke sort of wanted to record it and save it as his ringtone or something. 

"Thanks. That's what everyone thinks, that I'm 'good'. Believe me, Lukey, there's a whole other side to me." Luke couldn't help but smile at this, looking at Michael and raising an eyebrow. "Let me guess- good boy by day, punk rock graffiti artist who doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks by night?" Michael laughed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Damn, you cracked me. Don't go telling anyone now, will you?" 

Luke smirked and shook his head, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Our secret." Michael grinned, holding eye contact with Luke for a few seconds, before looking away and blushing. "I better go. See you around, kid." He picked up a rucksack lying on the floor, which Luke hadn't noticed before, and unzipped it, putting the spray cans inside and zipping it back up again. As he started to walk away, Luke smiled again as he thought of something. 'Good guys are bad guys that hadn't been caught.'


End file.
